warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
This love,this hate.
As the brown-pelt tabby slowly walked alongside a sand-like kit with monsters roaring by on a long,long thunderpath,he looked across the thunderpath seeing her... Chapter one It was a clear morning,bluejays flew in the sky and sang songs,Twigtail ventured from his den,as he stared at the fresh-kill pile the aroma of many creatures made his stomach rumble slightly. He taken a thrush from the pile as he sat down to eat it,as black and white tom came with a vole dangling from his jaws and sat next to him,"Hey Twigtail,how are ya?" he mewed as his yellow eyes glistened at the vole,"Fine,just woken up..." he paused to yawn,"So,Spottedfur want to ask to do dawn patrol?" he said as he took another bite from the thrush. Spottedfur swallowed the last of the vole,"Sure!" he eyes gleamed with exitement,"I'll go ask Raggedfoot." Suddenly the grey she cat awoke,her foot was twisted in a strange position,"Speak of the devil.." he said as he then shurnk to a whisper,"I'm suprised she can still fight.." as he then padded off to start a convosation,Twigtail got up as he deep-green eyes stared up at the bluejays,"They looked like they want to be on the fresh-kill pile.." he huffed,he turned to see a blue eyed calico she-cat right beside him,"Augh!" he yowled in suprise,"You scared me there Sageleap!" he licked his bristling fur to keep it flat.,"Ehm,sorry.." she looked down,"So,I'm on dawn patrol with you." she purred,"And me!" Spottedfur interupted her. "Now I suppose at this time of day,mice will be thrown in your paws!" huffed Spottedfur,Sageleap gave him a sudden glare as she told him to be quiet...it seemed to work. "Eep,watch out for the Windclan borders,okay?" Sageleap called over to Twigtail as he sniffed around. "Er,yeah sure.." he said as he knew very well,he then leaped,seeing a plump mouse,very swift for it's weight;Twigtail had chased it into the Windclan border and finally caught it with a tumble,Twigtail suddenly bumped into something,it couldn't be a tree or rock....it was a cat! Chapter two "Err,I-" Twigtail said quietly but interupted by the Windclan cat. "I nothing!" Spat the she-cat,her fur was sandy colored with some swirling stripes and beutiful yellow eyes,not to mention her fur was rather long. "I-I was just chasing it and it came here by accident.." blurted out Twigtail,the she-cats eyes narrowed with a deciding look,he couldn't look her directly in the eyes,it felt like a horrible stab... "I suppose you're not lying,anyway,you don't look like a trouble maker.." she said,her tone became bearable,and a small smile was fitted in her face,"But I suggest you go to your own territory now little cat.." her ears perked when she heared a sudden hiss,it was Sageleap but Spottedfur was no-where to be seen with her. "What do you think you are doing,Rabbit-face!?" spat Sageleap as if she was about to attack The Windclan cat retracted her head in confusion and anger,"Well I'm not the one crossing borders.." she then said calmly. "Argh!" hissed Sageleap,seemingly directed at him,"Let's just go back.." she said coldly,Twigtail suddenly scooted the mouse to her and left with Sageleap...